


My Aliens Fantasy

by ReddieSpaghetti



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddieSpaghetti/pseuds/ReddieSpaghetti
Summary: The things that Alex Manes does to prove to his boyfriend, Michael Guerin that he loves him, after all of the shit he had put him through and all of the pain and heartbreak. Alex loves him enough to invite a chick into their bed. He loves him enough to invite his very best friend, who very much has lady parts that do nothing for him, who he knows that Michael fantasies about fucking her, just as much as she fantasies about fucking his boyfriend.





	My Aliens Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this will be very graphic, just as all of my smut stories are. So if you aren't into that kind of thing that's fine, I have others that aren't smut.

Part One,

Alex was laying on his stomach on Michaels bed. The males pinkish face, relaxing against his pillow, after his man had just got done fucking him wildly while wearing his cowboy hat, and fucking whipping him. Seriously, his ass fucking hurt right now, and was going to hurt like a real bitch tomorrow. That’s how wild the sex was, not that he was complaining. Alright, just joking, that was a lie. 

Alex may or may not have complained, that his ass was sore. And Michael may or may not have laughed in his face. Joking. He fucking did, well only not in his face, Michael laughed against his neck, as he nibbled on it, while his dick was still inside of him, with Alex’s ass clenching tightly, not seeming to want to let go. Alex couldn’t even be upset that his lover laughed at his pain, because right when he laughed, not even a minute to think about it, Michael gripped onto his hips, pulling his dick out of the man’s tight hole, causing Alex to whimper in loss, feeling so empty and the alien had to groan from the sound.

Michael then rolled him so that he was laying on his stomach where he currently was, and immediately started rubbing his large hands all around his ass cheeks, he even grabbed some lotion to make it more pleasurable for him, like the perfect boyfriend that he was. His cowboy even rubbed some inside his tight hole, where he was the most sore. All of that of course started to arouse Alex once again, causing him to moan softly even though he came five minutes ago. He couldn’t help it! Michael and his huge, magical fucking hands! They were so big, rough and knew what to do, even while simply just massaging him.

“You like that baby?”Michael asked, amused, as his fingers kneaded the man’s ass cheeks.

Alex sighed happily, closing his eyes as he allowed his body to relax,”Yes much better, thank you.”

Michael grinned, continuing to massage his boyfriends ass, his dick was fucking hard again, but not once was he trying to make this massage sexual, nor was he pressuring Alex into allowing him to fuck him again, when Michael knew that he was sore. The alien wasn’t even grinding into him, even though he was straddling the man’s legs and his hands were currently on his favorite part of his pretty boys body, his pretty ass.

Alex leaned into the man’s touch, groaning softly. The man bit his lip debating something, something that’s been on his mind for quite awhile now. “You know I think that my best friend is in love with you, or at least I think that she desperately wants to fuck you. If only she knew that you are my boyfriend she would be so jealous.”He chuckled softly.

Michael groaned, at the mention of Maria, obviously seeing as Liz is crazy for his brother. His fingers continued kneading circles onto Alex’s cheeks,” Oh yeah? I won’t even lie to you, she’s so fucking sexy!”He circled, Alex’s tight hole with more lotion, happy to hear a moan from the male. “You know I’m a little mad that you brought Maria up, when my hands are all over your ass and my dicks hard. That was cruel of you to do.”He paused from talking, to concentrate on working on relaxing the man’s sore muscles. “Did I ever tell you that I’m a little in love with her breasts? With you being gay,I don’t think that you realize just how perfect that they are. They are just so fucking perfect, I just want to bury my head between them, and stay forever.”He joked. 

Alright so Michael wasn’t fucking joking. She’s the hottest chick in Roswell. Isabel would kill him if she knew he thought that, but she didn't need to know, so he was safe. But come on now, his boyfriend knew that he was fucking bi sexual and that woman aroused him still, in love with your boyfriend or not, he couldn't control what his dick did. Bi sexual or not, nobody could ever get him to cheat on Alex, not even a hot piece of ass like Maria, and he hoped that his love knew that.

“Which one?”Alex joked, snorting in amusement when Michael pinched his ass softly for his sassy comment. The man hesitated for a minute, then asked,”Now this is just a hypothetical question, alright? What’s the first thing that you would want to do with Maria if you got her in bed, like let’s say if you had a wild sex dream about her or something?”He asked, biting his lip.

Michael didn’t even have to think about it, he immediately answered him, as his fingers continued to work their magic. “I wouldn’t waste time with removing each other’s clothes slowly. No, I'd be too fucking impatient for that shit. So I’d just tear her skirt and panties off, ripping them to shreds and spreading her wide open, all the way, her legs and her lips, my mouth would probably salivate right there as I sniff her cunt, before slipping my tongue right on inside, tasting her pussy. She would of course be already wet. My mouth would work on her pussy, eating and licking her all over, fingering her, driving her crazy with pleasure, and my goal would be to make her orgasm right away, maybe even twice, before I fuck her.”He couldn’t help it when he accidentally /or not/ grinded his dick on the mans ass, moaning. Then again and again. Yes definitely wasn’t a fucking accident.

Alex had his eyes closed, face buried in the pillow, listening to his man’s words, as he answered his questions without once stopping to think about anything. It’s like Michael already has always known and has visualized this fantasy many times. He lay deep in thought, occasionally gasping. When Michael started grinding against his ass, he couldn’t help but to whimper, grinding into the bed for some friction. “How would you feel if your dream became reality?”Alex whispered.

Michael grabbed his dick, rubbing the tip of it against the man’s hole, teasing him on purpose, growling at Alex’s question. He then started jacking his cock off, hard, tugging himself a few times, aiming at Alex’s lower back near his two adorable as fuck dimples that he just loves, that are above his ass, and shot load after load of ribbons of his cum on him growling. While Michael grinded against Alex's ass, he saw the man pick up his speed, heard his needy whining, and soon after he knew that his boyfriend came as well. On top of their sheets. Which they would need to wash. That can wait until tomorrow. Or until Alex yelled because he apparently enjoyed being clean. 

“That’s how i’d feel if my hypothetical dream turned into reality. My dick would be so fucking happy, it would burst with joy.”Michael joked, chuckling. He pulled away, grabbing tissues and wiping his cum off of his dick, the alien then cleaned Alex up.

Michael then finally lay down next to him, kissing the man’s cheek, noticing that he was being quiet. “What’s brought all of this on, Alex? Why did you bring up Maria after I fucked you, while we were still both very much naked and horny? Not that the thought of her naked body arouses you. Why all of these hypothetical questions out of nowhere?”He asked. “Did Maria finally turn you Bi sexual? Should I be jealous? Are you fancying a three some? Or are you planning on leaving me for her? ”He snickered.

Alex snorted,”No, and she never will turn me bi! Believe me she’s tried in the past to turn me and I believe she was always secretly insulted when my dick just refused to work for her.”He laughed. “It’s just that she’s my best friend, yeah know? And I’m not blind. I know that you find her attractive and I know that she lusts after you. Plus she’s even told me.”He grinned.

“Though I know she’s not trying to be a whore or anything, it’s not her fault that you and I have a secret relationship. That’s my fault for not letting her know that you are mine. Its like I am encouraging her, for lusting after you. So she has no idea at all that she’s flirting with my boyfriend and wants him to fuck her. I also think she’s kinda lonely, you know? There aren’t many good guy choices around here and you are the best. I really got lucky with you.”He crawled so he lay his head on top of Michaels shoulder, while rubbing the man’s belly.

“Plus I love you so much, and I am not stupid, I know during these last ten years, I haven’t treated you the best and I’ve hurt you so much. I played with and broke your heart so many times that it’s still not 100% repaired, and I don’t think that I’ll ever be able to make that up to you. I don’t think that I’ll ever be able to prove to you how much that I love you. But I know that as much as you love me, and enjoy fucking me, that sometimes I feel like you also miss fooling around with girls too, now that I can understand that. And I see how you are with her. I know that you would never hurt her on purpose.”

Michael lay there, holding Alex in thought for several long minutes. “If you want my pure honesty? I won't even lie. You have fucked me up so badly and yes I have felt that you played with my heart like a toy. But you see we are finally happy after a fucking of decade of being apart, plus all of these months that you pushed me away. You are right, I am not 100% healed, but I know that you are trying to do better and make me happy and I thank you for that.”He laced their fingers together.

“I also won't lie, I do miss lady parts. But here’s the thing Alex, I’ve loved you for eleven fucking years. You are all that I need. Why do you think that I always waited around for you and immediately take you back when you finally come crawling back? I don’t even need to think about it, my arms are always wide open waiting.”Michael added, kissing Alex's jaw.

“Why do you think that I never say no even though you have broken my heart many times? It’s because I’m in love with you, your it for me. Sure I won't lie, I do love and miss pussy and tits, but not as much as I love you or your body.”He kissed him softly, then whispered, “I don’t need anyone else, Alex. I promise you that you are enough for me. I can live without lady parts baby, but I can’t live without you. Nobody could ever compare to you anyway.”

Alex smiled at him, kissing him back, squeezing the mans hand, ”Thank you, Michael. I love you so much. You are the only person I need in this world as well.”He kissed Michaels jaw, stroking his hair, “And that’s exactly why I want to do this for you. But baby, if we are going to do this, I want to make some rules that nobodies allowed to break. Not Maria, you, or not even me.”

Michael sat up, deciding that they should probably be facing each other for this conversation. “Wait a minute. You’re truly serious, Alex? No joking?”

Alex sat up, leaning against the headboard. “Yes Im serious. Don’t ask me why. I don’t exactly even know why, I’m as gay as a fucking unicorn, but I just want to do this for Maria and for you.”

Michael chuckled at his lovers joke, leaning over to kiss him passionately. Pulling his lips away, leaving their foreheads together, “Thank you, I love you so much Darling!”He couldn’t help, but to grin excitedly at him.

Alex smiled when he watched how excited Michael got. That’s one of the reasons why he decided to do this, because ever since he had mentioned Maria, Michael hadn’t stopped smiling once. Now Alex knew his boyfriend didn’t love his best friend, if he thought for a second that Michael did, then he would never have offered this. No Michael was only attractive to her, and he couldn't blame him, because yes he was gay, but even he could admit Maria was hot. 

The Rules:

\---------------  
1\. Even though Alex is gay, he has to always has to be there and it has to be a three some.  
2\. Michael and Maria are not allowed to sext or flirt in text. They aren’t allowed to flirt in public unless he is around and he knows it’s just the two of them being silly.  
3\. Nobody is allowed to know that they are having a three some once (or more times). The air force can’t know. Alex’s father can’t fucking ever find out! Nobody can know!  
4\. If Maria falls in love with Michael, this has to stop immediately. If Maria falls in love with Alex, this has to stop as well.  
5\. If Maria’s feelings start to hurt and she feels used, at all, then they have to stop immediately! They don’t want to hurt their friend.  
6\. Michaels rule, back to number 1 and 2, the only time those rules don’t apply is when Alex gets scared, and allows his Daddy to control him, meaning he pushes Michael away, which ends up breaking his heart. Michael knows it will happen. Alex only agrees because he knows it will happen as well, because it always fucking does. So when that happens there are no rules with what Michael can do with Maria.  
7\. Michael can’t fuck her, unless Alex is comfortable with allowing that, but everything else is acceptable.  
8\. Seeing as Michael can't fuck Maria unless Alex gives him permission, toys are welcome.  
9\. If Alex happens actually allow Michael to fuck Maria, then condoms is a must.

After they discussed the rules.

“So when are we going to do this? When should we invite Maria into our bed?”Michael asked, wrapping his arms around Alex. 

Alex snorted, he couldn’t help it because Michael sounded so happy and so excited. “Well I figured that maybe we will cook and invite her over for dinner and drinks, and ask then?”

“That’s a good idea. Alcohol will definitely help calm your nerves, and don’t worry I’ll take care of you and make sure you are have some fun as well.”Michael said, nibbling onto Alex’s neck.

“Oh I’m not worried at all, you can always get me hard.”Alex Joked. “The question is will I stay hard.”

"I'll do my best to make sure that your dick stays hard and excited, Airman."Michael joked back.

Alex grabbed his I Phone that was lying on his table near his bed, quickly texting Maria.

Alex: Hey Doll. You’re invited for dinner and drinks at my house this Saturday night. Please tell nobody, not even Liz. Keep this a secret. Oh and one more thing, wear something sexy. Love you.

Alex’s phone beeped a minute later, he quickly read it.

Maria: Hey babes!  
Thanks for the invite! Sounds like an amazing night! Sure I’ll keep my mouth shut, but it may have to cost you!!! I’ll wear something sexy, if you promise to wear your uniform for me. ;) 

Alex snorted at her text. “She wants me to wear my uniform for her!” He was about to text her back, but saw bubbles, and waited for her to hit send. 

“Well I mean I don’t blame her, you are fucking sexy in your uniform.”Michael snickered.

Alex’s phone beeped again, after reading her message he grinned.

Maria: What’s this about, babe? Did you find me a hot date that wants to ravish me? Because I may or may not, be alright with my gay best friend trying to get me laid to a sexy man. You do have amazing taste after all, seeing as you are best friends with me.

Alex: Well, maybe. We’ll see won’t we? Just take my advice and wear something sexy. Perhaps one of your slutty short dresses that show your breasts off, a thong, some high heels, topping everything off with red lipstick.

 Maria: Look at you giving your best friend some fashion advice, trying to get her to dress all slutty so you can pimp her out like a whore! You truly are gay, aren’t you? You sure that it isn’t too late for me, to try my hardest to work my magic on you and to charm you out of your knickers, and change your ways? :( <——-  
You know that’s something that I’ve always fancied about. Turning you bi. Being the one chick that could do it. It would do so much for my ego!

Alex chuckled,”I think that she’s still insulted that I never turned bi for her, because she just told me that, she always fancied me turning bi only for her..”

“Well I mean you turned me bi. I never once even looked at another dude, nor did I ever think about kissing or fantasized of fucking one till we became close.”Michael grinned.

“You fantasized about fucking me?”Alex asked, smirking.

Michael snorted,”Baby where have you been? I fantasize about fucking you all day, every day, for a decade! So I don’t blame Maria for fantasizing about fucking you. You are fucking hot!”

Alex chuckled,”Stop trying to stroke my ego, you already fucked me tonight, and you made me cum twice in a row! And I’m tired.” He then grabbed his phone to text Maria back once more that night, before turning his phone off for the night.

Alex: Turn me bi? Ha! You fucking wish.....  
…. It didn’t.....actually, we shall see. See you on Saturday! Much love!

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you all think. Seriously your feedback helps feed my muse.  
> There will be at least one more chapter to this, the actual three some.  
> Once again I am going to beg someone to write a Michael/Alex/Maria three some story for me, because as much as I'm going to enjoy writing this, I'd enjoy writing someone else's story as well. I prefer longer stories and graphic stories incase you are thinking on writing me the story. I don't like reading stories under 2000 words.


End file.
